Criminal
by Megapixelpichu
Summary: The two of you were from two different worlds. But even if the world tries to tear the two of you apart, you'll always be one step ahead. Based off the Britney Spears song, and was on my tumblr at first Could possibly continue...


You start to hastily pack you things, only essentials. Where you're going you wont need any mementos of this old life of yours. You check your phone to see the time, practically begging for time to hurry up. A sigh escapes your lips, you can just feel your anxiety radiating off your thoughts. Your thoughts trail to the root for your stress earlier this month.

* * *

 _She is a hustler, she's no good at all_

 _She is a loser, she's a bum, bum, bum, bum_

 _She lies, he bluffs, she's unreliable_

 _She is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_

* * *

"I can't believe you two!" Your blood boiled at the revelation. You felt betrayed, after all these were your two closet friends. The three of you shared no secrets from each other because you all could trust one another,other or so you thought.

"Maki, we did it for your own good. You can't continue like this."

"Umi's right on this, you've had your fun with her but you need to be serious; you cant live your life like this."You grit your teeth at the blonde's comment, clenching your fists in a irritation.

"Like your one to talk Eli! Your relationship isn't so innocent either. I mean a witness protection agent and a runaway? That seems pretty sketch to me." You already feel the venom dripping in your tone. Eli's face contorted into pure shock, then settling into disbelief.

"Nozomi is nothing like delinquent, im just trying to help you Maki!"

"I don't need your help! And I don't need you and my parents arranging me engagements with stupid guys! Just go back to your dirty little runaway, because i think we all know you aren't just keeping her safe at you home." You can feel the irritation reddening your face.

"Why you little-" Eli walks up to you and holds you by your shirt collar, death is in her eyes. She reals a fist back and you just stare into her eyes, daring her to do it. Umi finally breaks the two of you up, seeing enough.

"Maki, Eli please stop. I think we all need to calm down, and while some things were said its all just in the heat of the moment. Just put her down."With that your placed on the ground, yet Eli is still glaring ready to strike if needed. Umi takes a breath of relief, then continues.

"Eli is right Maki, we care about you so we just want a safe life for you. Yazawa is just too much trouble; She was kicked out of college, almost arrested and well…"

"A viscous criminal gangster, who needs to get her act together." Eli finished with ire. You click tour tongue, irked with the conversation. You leave the two without another word.

* * *

 _I know you told me I should stay away_

 _I know you said she's just a dog astray_

 _She is a bad girl with a tainted heart_

 _And even I know this ain't smart_

* * *

You give a small bitter laugh at the memory, knowing you would have never just went along with it. You told her the whole thing later, you both laughed at their plan because you were already a step ahead. With your bag packed and ready you wait. A smile reaches your face as your phone vibrates. It's time.

You look out the balcony to see a short figure, white fedora and suit with red silk adding to the appeal. The girl had long raven locks and crimson eyes locked into yours, no words needed to get the message her beckoning arms gives you. You take your bag and with one last look at you old life, you jump off into the gangster's loving embrace. Your lips meet for a moment, when you part she takes your hand and you enter her car and ride off leaving your old life as the caged Nishikino princess. The gangster puts an arm around your shoulder as you two drive off, smirking.

"Wow princess, didn't think you'd actually go along with this. You sure you wanna leave it all? The mansion, the hospital, your friends?" Your eyes trail down to your left hand to a sliver band with a ruby in the center, you smile at the sight.

"All of that means nothing if your not there Nico-chan. If you're here then who needs being a rich princess." Nico holds you closer, eyes still on the road.

"Like hell you aren't! As soon as we get married I'm gonna pamper the hell out of you. Only the best for my mafia queen." With that the two of you drove away in content knowing your adventure is far from over.

* * *

 _But mama I'm in love with a criminal_

 _And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

 _Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

 _All reason aside I just can't deny, love the girl_

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to play around with the idea and I hope you liked it. But honestly should i continue?**

 **ALSO I SWEAR WHEN I FIRST UPLOADED THISNIT WAS NOT A WALL OF TEXT ;-; idk how that happened**


End file.
